


Solangelo

by 0Ham_my0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Ham_my0/pseuds/0Ham_my0
Summary: This is my first story, so sorry. Nico spends three days in the infirmary, The usual.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it’s not to bad!

One afternoon Nico was sitting in the woods. He was day dreaming about his crush, Will Solace. In the middle of day dreaming, he heard a noise in the bushes. He stood up quickly to see what it was. Suddenly, a boy popped out of the bushes, It was Will Solace. Nico was surprised but didn’t show he was. Nico said,” what are you doing here?” Will said,” you promised!” Nico confused said,” what did I promise?”

“You promised to stay in the infirmary for 3 days.” ,Will said cheery. Now nico was thinking why him of all people have to go to the infirmary with will. Will climbed out of the bushes and picked up Nico bridal style. Nico squirmed and screamed,” put me down Solace!” “No.”, Will said firmly. Wills firmness with his words made Nico have a odd feeling. But he chose to ignore it. Will started walking to the infirmary with Nico,while humming a tune.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤪

Nico knew the tune,but couldn’t put his finger on it. They got to the infirmary stairs. “Can I walk on my own now?”, Nico said raising an eyebrow. “Fine, but no running off, doctor’s orders.”, Will says. “Okay.”, Nico says as Will puts him down. They walk up the stairs together as Nico thinks about running off. He decides against it. They enter and Will walks Nico to a private room.

“Why a private room?”, Nico questions. “Would you rather be out there and have me yelling at for shadow traveling in front of other people, or without other people hearing?”, will questioned. “Yeah, in here.”, Nico mumbles. Will smiles and walks to get a clipboard as Nico sits on the bed. Will goes over to the bed with his clipboard and sits in a chair beside the bed. “Now, when was the last time you shadow traveled?”, Will says Seriously with worry on his face. Nico get nervous and looks in any direction besides Wills. “Um, well maybe yesterday.”, Nico says quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yesterday!! Nico I told you not to unless in danger!”, Will yells at Nico. He’s angry but does not realize how badly he hurt Nico. Nico starts to shake and has a tear rolling down his face. Will realized his mistake and feels terrible. “Nico I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m so so sorry, but I don’t want you to fade away......from me.”, Will says apologetically. Nico knows Will feels bad but having someone care about him and yell at him hurts. Wait, did Nico just think Will cares. Yeah, Will cares in a friend way, yeah that’s it. But Nico is still shaky and crying. So, Will hugs and rub Nico’s back to comfort him. 

Nico is surprised by the sudden touch but soon falls into it. Will is still hugging him and rubbing his back saying comforting things. Nico starts to feel tired and fall asleep in Will’s arms. Nico doesn’t sleep much lately, Will knows this so he let Nico sleep in his arms. An hour later Nico wakes up. Will somehow climbed into the bed and fell asleep with Nico in his arms. Nico thinks how Will work in the infirmary at night a lot and is probably tired. Nico looks at the clock and dinner is soon. All the sudden Nico heard a bunch of knocking from the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this chapter written but stupid me accidentally deleted it so it may be different from previous writing!

He opened the door to reveal the 7 and Reyna. “Ooh, what’s this~”, Leo said. Which earned a shh from Nico. “We wanted to se how you were doing, since we heard you were in here.” Said Percy. “I’m fine, just I promised Solace I would stay 3 days in the infirmary.”, Nico said quietly. “So, are you to dating!!”, Piper said excitedly. Then Jason, Percy, and her started to fangirl. “No!?!”, Nico whisper yelled. Which earned a couple aww’s.

The conch horn blow signaling dinner. “Well, that’s us. Bye Nico!”, said an Annabeth. Bye were heard all around and everyone left besides Hazel. “Love you brother! Bye!”, Hazel said then followed the rest. “Love you too!”, Nico said after her. Once everyone was gone it left Nico with his thoughts again. He subconsciously started playing with Wills hair. “Hey, your awake.”, Will said. Which immediately Nico stoped. Will noticed but didn’t say anything. “Did the horn for dinner happen?”, Will asked. “Oh, yeah. Just a second ago.” Nico responded. “Well, you need to eat so I’m getting us food.”, Will said getting up. “By the way I didn’t mind you playing with my hair.”, Will said walking out. Nico blushes crimson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates!

Will leaves and now Nico is all alone. Nico now with his thoughts wonders does he have a crush on Will? No he can’t, he just told Percy how he felt and got over him. He probably said that as a fact! But...No, even if he did, Will probably not like him back.( my poor sad emo baby😭)   
......To Will......  
OH MY GODS! Okay I need to calm down. Why did I say that, I’m so stupid, he probably only tolerates me with my stupidness! Okay, I’m just gonna focus on getting us food. I don’t want to trip with my clumsiness. I walk up the stairs of the pavillon and start making my way over to my brothers and sisters. I am immediately stop by the 7 table. And beckoned over by Percy. “So, are you and our baby neeks dating?”, he said with humor and excitement. “Um, no?”, I say embarrassed. Why am I embarrassed we’re just friends! “ Aww, come on! But, even if you started dating. You better new hurt him in any why.”, Jason said in a brotherly tone. “Y-yes sir!”, I say with a stutter. Leo laughs at me. “Good, now you can go. Have a nice nice night!”, Hazel says sweetly. Leo winks as I leave to my table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my phone taken, so here’s a quick update!

I go over to my table finally. “Hey, Will!”, my sister, Kayla, says. “Hi Kayla, how has everything been?”, I ask. “All fine, except! For when someone,” she looks at Austin,” Plays saxophone at 3:00 am!!” Austin glares at her. “Okay, please don’t do that Austin.” I says as I Start getting Nico and I’s food. “....okay.”, Austin says with a sympathetic face at the end. Everyone at the table knows how hard it has been for me. In one war I became head counselor and the head of the infirmary. Also, how close I was the Micheal and Lee. I finish up getting our food. “I’ll be off now, everyone stay safe.”, I say to my cabin.   
I sacrifice some of my food to my dad and some of Nico’s to his dad. As I leave the pavilion Leo give me an eyebrow wiggle. Come on, Nico and I are just friends........for now...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV change! Hopefully it’s not bad.

Will walks into the infirmary and straight back to Nico’s room. Not even glancing at the other patients. What! They have someone looking after them, that was Wills excuse. After he walks in he see’s Nico sitting at the window in the room. “I brought us some food.”, Will says quietly. Will sets the plates down on the side table of the bed and Nico nods. Nico comes over, sits on the bed, and slowly begins to eat. “Hey, everything okay?”, Will says worried. “Yeah, just thinking.”, Nico states plainly. Well Will was gone Nico was just stuck alone with his thoughts. Which for him was not a good thing.  
Nico has experienced so much in his short time alive. First being shoved into a whole different time period. Then, having his sister die and running away from camp. Also, fighting in two wars. And.......being stuck in...Tartarus. That’s not even all of it. At least there where good times, with his friends. No, not friends, but family. But for now, well nothing bad is happening, he can enjoy what is right in front of him. Will


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than my previous ones!

They finish eating with a light conversation. Then it is lights out. Nico doesn’t want Will to leave back to his cabin. And he starts getting anxious and fidgety. “Nico, what’s wrong?”, Will says in a caring tone. “Um,.. Well... I just.....”, Nico falters. “Nico you need to tell me.”, Will says sternly. There it is, there’s that feeling Nico had again. But he doesn’t have time to ponder that thought because of Wills look. “Do you have to leave. I don’t..I don’t want to be alone. In the dark with no one here.”, Nico says with watery eyes. This came as a surprise to Will. Nico is usually alone in his cabin at night and likes to be alone. Maybe he was wrong. What Will doesn’t know that Nico is plagued by nightmares at night. And when Nico fell asleep this afternoon it surprised him to not have nightmares. “It’s okay Nico, I will stay here with if that makes you happy.”, Will says leaning over to Nico and brushing some of Nico’s hair out of his face. Nico blushes crimson and nods his head.  
Will then goes over to close the curtains and dim the lights. Then tucks Nico in and sits int he chair beside the bed. “No leaving well I am asleep, doctors orders Di angelo.”, Will says playfully. “Not like I can Solace, the harpies will eat me as soon as I step foot out of here.”, Nico says. Will chuckles,” Now got to sleep.”


	9. Chapter 9

Nico wakes up to the sun streaming in through the curtains. He surprisingly only had one nightmare that wasn’t to bad. He sits up and sees Will left a note on the side table. It says,” Nico when you wake up I’m only out side the door helping other patients and cleaning up the infirmary.” Will woke up earlier because a lovely Apollo kid things is to wake up at the butt crack of dawn. When Will woke up he was holding Nico’s hand. That made his blush first thing. Then he got up carefully to not make any noise and went to his cabin to put clothes on. He saw his sister Kayla fully awake and his other siblings just waking up. “Hey Kayla, can you lead everyone to breakfast today.”, Will said with puppy dog eyes. “Yes.”, Kayla said rolling her eyes with a smile. “Thank you!”, Will said running out. “What am I going to do with that boy.”, Kayla thought.   
Will walked back into the infirmary, left the note for Nico and got to work. Nico got out of bed to go see Will. He saw Will cleaning up a counter and walked over. Nico put his head on Wills shoulder. “Morning Sunshine.”, Will said cheerily. Nico blushing said,” don’t call me that.” “No promises.” A smirking Will stated. “Ugh, whatever. Can I go to my cabin to put new clothes on?”, Nico said. “Yes, but come straight back.” Will said in his “doctors orders” tone. “‘Kay solace, bye!”, Nico waved walking to the door. “Are you two a thing!”, an Aphrodite camper asked from their bed excitedly. “ NO!!!”, Will said blushing hard.


End file.
